


Charity

by velocitygrass



Category: Family Album (1994), Where the Heart Is (1990)
Genre: Hewligan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel didn't have the heart to tell him modeling for his sister was hardly a neutral recommendation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle V for the prompt "art". Thank you to neevebrody for the beta!

His sister had told Lionel repeatedly that he needed to start living again, because while John had died, _he_ was still alive. However, that was easier said than done.

Almost a year after the accident, everything in their home still reminded Lionel of John. He'd re-decorated, he'd had one night stands, but in the end he couldn't shake the feeling that at any moment John would walk through the door or call from the kitchen. It would always be John's home too.

So Lionel left.

New York was colder than Los Angeles, and the weather was the least of it. But he got used to being alone again. He had a few more one night stands. But mostly he worked.

"I've modeled before. I have the calendar to prove it."

"So Chloe has said." Lionel didn't have the heart to tell him modeling for his sister was hardly a neutral recommendation. More than that though, Jimmy seemed unable to sit still for more than a minute. It was a good thing Lionel was a photographer and not a painter.

"So where, how, when?" Jimmy asked, pointing both hands in all directions.

Lionel reminded himself that this was for charity. "Whatever makes you comfortable," he said, although what he meant was, 'Whatever makes you sit still.'

Jimmy disrobed so unselfconsciously that Lionel found himself watching and wondering what it was like to be so at ease in one's skin. Jimmy draped himself sideways on the fauteuil, facing Lionel. It was a surprisingly graceful move for someone who was quite gangly.

"That's good," Lionel said. Jimmy shot him a heated look and grinned.

Lionel froze. It wasn't the first time in New York that someone had looked at him with want, not by a long shot, but so far he'd never felt anything in return.

He leaned down slowly and looked through the camera. When he went to adjust one of the lights, Jimmy followed his every move with his eyes.

Lionel looked through the camera again, trying to concentrate on the composition of the picture, instead of Jimmy's pale lean body.

"Could you move your upper leg a bit forward?"

Jimmy stuck out his right foot. Lionel laughed. Then he realized that it had been a long time since he'd laughed like this. The thought was quite sobering, but he still smiled at Jimmy.

"Your whole leg? Actually more your thigh?"

"Maybe you could just _show_ me?" Jimmy asked, and Lionel could have sworn that he could see his lashes fluttering from where he was standing.

Jimmy certainly wasn't one for subtlety, but that wasn't a problem for Lionel. The real question was whether he was ready to do this. Jimmy tilted his head, and Lionel gazed down his neck and arm, his hip, the curve of his ass, down to his feet, and then up again to his groin. It was a completely unprofessional look.

Lionel licked his lips. "Yes, maybe that would be best."

He didn't move however until Jimmy asked, "Well?" Lionel still couldn't quite believe that this was happening, but walked over to the fauteuil.

Jimmy leaned back and looked up at him, eyes full of anticipation and curiosity. Lionel put his hand on the pale skin of his hip. He ran his hand down to his thigh. Jimmy was warm.

"In the interest of equality you could undress too."

Lionel looked up at the playful note in Jimmy's voice. Before he could answer, Jimmy was biting his lip and pulling Lionel's shirt out of his pants.

"Okay," Lionel said a bit breathlessly, starting to help Jimmy. He was more self-conscious, but that was apparently unnecessary, because Jimmy stared at him open-mouthed once his shirt was gone. He quickly opened Lionel's fly and pushed at his boxers none too gently.

"Damn, have you ever done a nude of yourself? Because I want it. Lifesize. Right over my bed."

Lionel laughed, but Jimmy just looked at him fervently and pulled him down into a kiss. They were still struggling with pants, boxers and shoes, but the kiss didn't stop and only grew wetter and more intense, and then Lionel was naked and on top of Jimmy, his tongue down his throat. He couldn't remember when he'd last felt like this.

Their dicks were hard against each other, and Lionel pushed forward against the heat of Jimmy's body, then backward into the hands that had run down his back to grip his ass.

Lionel couldn't stop kissing him. This was so completely unlike the sex he'd had since John. This was warm and bright and _good_. It was hard to believe that life could be like this again.

Jimmy widened his legs and grabbed Lionel's head with one hand before pushing _up_ and groaning into Lionel's mouth.

Lionel whimpered as he felt him come against his stomach. He needed to catch his breath and pulled away to nuzzle into Jimmy's neck, but Jimmy wouldn't let him. Instead, he sneaked a hand between them and quickly started stroking Lionel.

Lionel instinctively thrust into the tight grip. Jimmy sought out his mouth again and Lionel pushed and pushed, panting into his mouth. Then it was all too much. He froze and spurted all over Jimmy's hand and his stomach and chest.

Lionel collapsed on top of him, moving a bit to the side when Jimmy gently prodded him. He caught his breath, trying not to think because he had no idea what this was and where it would lead. He just knew that he wanted to keep it.

Jimmy stroked his hair. "Are you happy?"

Lionel turned his head. Jimmy's eyes were incredibly blue and open. He nodded.

Jimmy grinned. "Well, mission accomplished. My sister thought you could use a little cheering up." Lionel frowned, but before all kinds of unpleasant scenarios could form in his mind, Jimmy clarified, "Of course she didn't have _this_ in mind. She never told me how gorgeous you were."

"So this wasn't just because of your sister?" Lionel asked with a self-deprecating little smile.

" _This_ ," he said, running his calf over Lionel's, "wasn't. I just agreed to pose for you—for charity." He winked.

"You _were_ very charitable," Lionel said, running his hand through Jimmy's blond hair and smiling.

"I could be persuaded to do even more charity work," Jimmy said and moved to kiss Lionel again.

Lionel wanted to say that he was looking forward to it, but then he just opened up his mouth, trusting that Jimmy would understand.


End file.
